Confraternizar con el enemigo
by IracebethCarroll
Summary: Muchas veces James había recibido esa pregunta: ¿cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? No tenía idea. Pero si tenía que situar la primera vez que había notado algo, habría sido después de aquella broma con el licor.
1. Apertura - 1(2) Inicio

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus derivados no me pertenecen. Si fuese así, James no habría muerto y Harry tendría los ojos negros xD.**_

_**Les traigo esta pequeña apertura, que sentí necesario escribir antes de publicar por aquí. El cuerpo grueso y mis verdaderos saludos están en el cap. 2 xD**_

"_A James le preguntaron un par de veces cómo, o por qué. Principalmente Dumbledore, o Lily antes de que dejase de recordar que lo sabía… Dumbledore era más tenaz, mucho más, él quería saber cómo, cuándo, por qué._

_James no lo sabía. Y no lo decía de los dientes para afuera. Honestamente sentía que no lo sabía. Sólo podía decirle cuándo había comenzado a darse cuenta de que algo no era normal en él._

_Estaba en cuarto año y le había hecho una broma a Severus. Pero si hubiese sabido lo que era, lo que eso sería… Lo que estaba iniciando ese día._

_Bueno, probablemente se lo habría pensado dos veces."_


	2. 14 Licor

**¡Buenas! Paso rápidamente para dejarles este pequeño two-shot sobre un evento particular. Lo escribí para mi Tabla Básica, de la comunidad 30vicios en livejournal. Si les interesa ver la tabla entera, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Aclaraciones: A diferencia de en mis otros relatos de estos dos, en este ellos tienen alrededor de 14 años. Es un posible inicio de los sentimientos de James por Severus. Muy insinuado al principio y luego algo más evidente.**

**En fin, ahí tienen.**

**Ah, antes de que lo olvide.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus derivados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Warner y a JK Rowling. Lo único que he ganado escribiendo fanfiction ha sido gratificaciones emocionales y unos increíbles dolores de espalda…**

**Ahora sí, enjoy!**

**14\. Licor.**

—Eres un hijo de puta, ¿lo sabes? —la voz de Severus arrastraba las palabras, como si tuviese la lengua pegada al paladar. James escuchó el insulto sin oírlo en realidad. No es como si pudiese importarle en realidad: Snape estaba borracho como una cuba. Unos chorros de whisky de fuego aquí y allá y estaba más ebrio que un estudiante de séptimo el primer viernes después de su graduación.

Y a solas con él.

No era lo que James tenía planeado.

Molestarlo no sería ni la mitad de divertido solo.

Frunció el ceño recordando: se suponía que sería una broma divertida, con un Snape borracho y susceptible, pero a Remus le había enfadado la idea, y les había llamado inmaduros y todo eso; luego Sirius le había llamado cobarde. Y se había desatado la guerra.

James estaba en el medio, parado junto a Peter, todavía tratando de verle la luz al final del túnel, tratando de imaginarse la cara de Snivellus cuando le dijeran que, además de licor, habían puesto poción contra vómitos en su comida, para que aguantase todo como un hombre…

Pero no. No había podido ser. Lunático acababa de irse hacia la izquierda del pasillo, y Sirius no iba a ser el plantado que le grita a la nada, así que se había ido a la derecha, pisando como un gigante enojado al que le han quitado su garrote.

James había mirado a ambos lados, medio tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar. A su lado, Peter lo miraba con ojos grandes y nerviosos, esperando su reacción. Poco a poco, la realidad se fue abriendo paso a través de su mente. James casi sentía una migraña hinchando su cabeza o: no entendía por qué tenían que pelear de esa forma si eran amigos. Ahora le tocaría ir a convencerlos de disculparse, o al menos de hacer la paz. Sino tendría que soportarlos en modo divorcio.

Sí, la migraña. Mejor lo dejaba para luego.

Que fuese muy luego, por favor.

Había mirado a Peter con una sonrisa: mejor que se fuese a terminar sus deberes a la Sala Común, que falta le hacía. Él iría luego.

Tenía que arreglarlo todo al menos con uno de ellos antes de irse a dormir. Así, al menos no se pelearían otra vez al llegar a la habitación. Decidía entre Remus o Sirius cuando la respiración pesada y las maldiciones habían interrumpido sus pensamientos.

Entonces había recordado que Snape seguía en el baño, y había decidido ir con él.

James suspiró, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Volvió a ver a su enemigo, entre sus brazos. Esa mañana, cuando había salido de su cama, no se imaginó que su acabaría sujetando a Snivellus entre sus brazos. Tocarlo no era simpático. Sólo había evitado que se partiese la cabeza contra el piso. Porque, aunque que se partiese la cabeza de borracho mejoraría el ánimo de Sirius al infinito James no quería que se hiriese, ni que muriese.

Lo recorrió con la vista otra vez. Parecía que estaba a punto de dormirse: ni siquiera lo insultaba o miraba. Tenía las mejillas rojas y el ceño, los ojos negros brillaban intensamente, por las lágrimas producto de las arcadas. Su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente pequeño entre sus brazos.

_Snape era alto, pero muy delgado. Se sentía aún más frágil que abrazar a Lunático después de una luna llena. Y eso que Lunático hasta temblaba y todo._

_Pero Lunático jamás tendría esa mirada vacía y perdida._

Mientras los ojos negros se cerraban y perdían James sintió que algo en el pecho le presionaba más de la cuenta. Apretó más el agarre, casi como si fuese un abrazo y no sólo un choque de cuerpos accidental. Luego se levantó, cargando a Severus con poca, no ninguna, dificultad. Maniobró hasta que quedaron ambos cubiertos por la capa invisible. No fue fácil, pero finalmente logró poner a Severus en su espalda, ambos con la capa por encima.

Agradeció llevar el Mapa del Merodeador con él: a decir verdad no sabía cómo habría explicado aquello; él mismo no lo entendía.

-/-/-/-/-/-

El camino a las mazmorras fue particularmente lento y difícil. Pero entrar a la Sala Común de Slytherin fue aun peor: esperar a que algún estudiante entrase con un montón de kilos de peso muerto en la espalda debería contar como un método de tortura: los brazos y la espalda le dolían.

La práctica de quidditch sería una tortura por la mañana.

Pero no importaba, porque la puerta se había abierto y él maniobraba como podía entre los estudiantes, esperando que la distribución fuese igual que en Gryffindor y todos los chicos estuviesen de un lado y las chicas del otro.

El dormitorio de varones de cuarto año estaba vacío: todavía era demasiado temrano para que cualquiera viniese a dormir; James pudo, al fin, sacarse la capa invisible.

El sudor le corría por la cara, respirar era un trabajo más pesado de lo que le gustaría. El peso seguía allí, lastimándolo, y se obligó a levantar la vista y hallar la cama de Snape.

La identificó, si era sincero, por el extraño orden que aplicaba a sus cosas, y por las líneas irregulares en las páginas que, él sabía, eran grupos muy pequeños de letras escritas por su mano. Mientras lo dejaba sobre la cama supuso que algún sistema debía de tener como Lunático con su ropa: el aparente desorden debía tener un significado, al menos para él.

Se estiró. La espalda le dolía. Y no sabía si eso significaba que debía ejercitarse más o plantarle a Snape el incontrolable deseo de bajar de peso… Que le tocaría reconsiderar aquello de "más flaco que lunático después de la luna llena", Snape pesaba lo suyo, ¿eh?

Se volteó a verlo una vez más, evitando a conciencia preguntarse por qué no lo había dejado dormir en el suelo del baño. En lugar de eso, trató de imaginar la forma en que dormiría normalmente, qué tipo de pijamas usaría, y cómo se las arreglaría para que sus compañeros de habitación no desordenasen sus libros cuidadosamente apilados… Amenazas, supuso. Snape era bueno con eso.

_O tal vez los desordenaban. Tal vez el desorden, más que aparente, era real. Tal vez Snape había dejado de ordenar porque no tenía caso._

Suspiró. No tenía más nada que hacer ahí, pero su curiosidad lo podía. ¿Era así siempre esa habitación? ¿Tan solitaria? ¿Nada de charlas sobre bromas hasta la madrugada? ¿Nadie que se preocupe si no apareces a cierta hora de la noche? No, probablemente no.

Y James sabía que no debía sorprenderle ni alterarle, pero parecía algo penoso: ¿es que de verdad Snape no tenía un solo amigo en el mundo? ¿Es que acaso sólo Evans se preocupaba por él? ¿Es que acaso sus compañeros sólo lo buscaban cuando alguna tarea se hacía difícil?

Menudo asco de vida, de verdad.

"_Nota para ti mismo, James Potter: no más bromas con alcohol._

_ Te hacen simpatizar con el enemigo."_


	3. 13 Piel

**13\. Piel**

—Potter… —el murmullo casi le hace saltar. James se volvió hacia la cama, pero Snape seguía dormido. James se recordó a sí mismo que, si Snape hubiese despertado, ese "Potter" hubiese sido el grito que precede a una maldición, y no el calmado murmullo que sólo había podido oír por el extremo silencio del cuarto.

Se acercó, inseguro. Un suspiro, la repetición de su nombre en voz baja.

"¿Sueña conmigo?" James soltó una risita y se acercó. Snape murmuraba tonterías entre dientes, James se acercó un poco más, hasta que su aliento casi le rozaba la oreja, y prestó atención, escuchando…

Una ráfaga de aliento caliente contra su oreja le erizó la piel de los pies a la cabeza.

Snape seguía dormido mientras James, rojo, se sobaba la oreja. Estúpido Snivellus, estúpida oreja, estúpido buen corazón que le impedía odiarlo por completo…

Lo miró otra vez, con el ceño fruncido. La piel era, como siempre, amarillenta, gastada. Pero hacía un extraño contraste con el cabello negro: a la escasa luz de la habitación el cabello extendido sobre el almohada asemejaba las algas del mar más profundo… como una sirena recostada sobre la arena.

James se arrodilló junto a la cama, si sólo no tuviese esa nariz. ¡Arruinaba todo! Y si dulcificase un poco esa miradita suya, tal vez…

Siguió el contorno de la nariz. Ok, no era bonita, pero tal vez si abriese los ojos en lugar de andar por ahí con los párpados caídos… Porque Snivellus tenía los ojos grandes, y muy oscuros. Una combinación que podría resultar arrebatadora si él no se empeñase en lograr lo contrario.

Es decir: su rostro no era bonito, pero era salvable. En especial sus labios: del tamaño justo; ni muy llenos ni demasiado finos, sino medianos y sonrosados. Seguidos de cerca por unos dientes curiosamente blancos.

_¿Una poción para eso quizás? A James no le sorprendería. No conocía ninguna, pero tampoco desconocía el espíritu creador de Snivellus; parecía ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa: crear hechizos o pociones sólo con su cerebro. _

James sacudió la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el pelo, frenético. Definitivamente, era el momento de largarse.

_Nota urgente, imperativa e imposible de olvidar para ti mismo: no más bromas con alcohol._

_ Te hacen sentir cosas raras por el enemigo._


End file.
